


Friends with fluffy benefits

by Scoby



Series: Reylo feast [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost Kiss, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff without Plot, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Fluff (Star Wars), Hugs, More Hugs, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: Where they discover that hugging is the absolute best way to spend time over the Force bond
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo feast [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Friends with fluffy benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Sending you all a big, tight, affectionate Reylo hug!

There are still red grains of salt in the grooves of his boots and on the floor of his quarters. He should order a droid to clean, but the past days he has only taken turns to sleep, eat and stare either at the ceiling or out into the blackness of space. The inevitable officers’ meeting he has postponed already twice.

He is again stuck by his window, eyes loosely fixated on the stars in the distance, when the Force starts its familiar hum behind him. He whips around to face her like a well of silvery water had just sprang out in the middle of the desert that is his mind.

“I’ve already missed you”, she says, approaching him as if drawn by the vortex that the Force Itself has cast around them.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

He meets her in just a couple of steps and they wrap each other into a hug. Their breathing instinctively synchronises, and that is how they stay until the humming of the Force stops and his arms enclose around thin air instead.

The next time, they get to it even faster. And the next time. And the next time. Sometimes one of them signals that they are in a bad place for hugging, but they quickly excuse themselves from wherever they are and find a place where they can throw themselves into an embrace that lasts exactly as long as they have time for before they disappear from each other’s surroundings.

And it is the absolute best thing about his life as the Supreme Leader. Sometimes it makes him cry. Sometimes it makes him laugh. Sometimes it turns him on. And sometimes they talk, her voice muffled by his chest and his by her hair, but it does not matter because they can feel each other’s words even when not properly hearing them.

At some point, he discovers how warm her face feels when she tilts her head up so that he can press his cheek against hers. And if he adjusts just a little, his cheekbone fits perfectly against the side of her nose so that their closed eyes and corners of their mouths rest against each other. The Force bond never stays open sufficiently long to get enough of this.

Once, he moves a notch towards the centre of her face so that their noses collide and his mouth covers almost all of hers. He can feel her lips curving into a faint smile and parts his mouth a little to nudge them open. When she does not react, he tries it again, this time applying a little more pressure to push her lower lip down with his own. But she pulls away, just barely enough to free her mouth to speak:

“Not while you’re still with the First Order.”

“No?” He brushes his mouth over hers again, this time sideways and they both shudder at the touch.

“No. We can be friends but not lovers as long as you’re there.”

“Fair enough.” He adjusts his face back against the side of hers and hugs her like that for a while in silence.

“If I’m your friend, can I kiss you here?” He strokes his thumb over her cheek, and she considers the suggestion in silence until she finally says:

“Okay.”

He takes his time to press a lingering kiss on her cheek and nuzzle the spot with the tip of his nose. Her eyes shine with delight when she opens them to look up at him with a blissful smile. She rises on her toes to do the same on his cheek. She is still at it when her body fades away and leaves behind only heat in his veins and a wet spot on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope this sent some warm holiday vibes your way :)  
> If you enjoyed this, a bit similar style modern AU is [Can I stroke your ear?](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26421241)
> 
> Welcome to leave kudos/comments and follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IamScoby)


End file.
